Quintessential Queen Bee: Episode 2, The Bug The Bee and The Cat
by MorganWritesALot
Summary: The time has come for Queen Bee and Ladybug to finally meet. Art By: MollychanFTW


Adrien walked through the halls of Chloe's house. The halls were covered with extravagant decorations. Paintings, tapestries and sculptures all worth somewhere in the range of tens of thousands of euros. It gave the hotel a certain warmth, and made it feel like people lived there unlike the minimalist design of his home.

"Adrikins, it's so wonderful to see you," Chloe said giving him a tight hug.

Adrien pulled away from the hug, breaking free of her grasp. "Geez Chloe, something's got you really excited," he said. Adrien noticed that Chloe was practically vibrating as she bounced around the room.

"I've got a wonderful secret that I've been dying to show you," she said. Chloe dragged him to her room. Looking around, Chloe ran to her curtains and closed all of them before turning back to him.

"Secret?" he asked, backing away from the girl. He looked to her with a knowing smile. Chloe only got this excited for one reason. "Is your mother coming home?"

Chloe bristled at the mention of her mother, but before Adrien could apologize she continued. "No, she's still in New York, but this is nearly as good," she said, her smile never fading.

"Oh. What's the secret?" he asked. The fact that the mention of her mother couldn't bring down her mood had really piqued his interest.

"Yeah, remember when I told you I'd explain why I wasn't there for your speech," she said.

"Yeah," he said, not really sure where she was going with this.

"Well, I called you here so I could show you." Chloe looked around the room for a moment. "Pollen, come out," she said. After a few moments, a yellow creature flew out of the dollhouse.

The creature, Pollen, looked sullen as it made its way towards the two."Let me state this for the record; I am against this."

"Yeah, well it's been over six weeks, and I trust him," she said. "Adrien, this is Pollen, my kawmi. Pollen, this is Adrien, my oldest friend."

"Salutations, it is an honor to meet someone Chloe values enough to share her secret with," the kawmi said, bowing her head to him.

"Kawmi?" Adrien asked, inspecting the creature. "Where did she come from, and how did you get it?" The wheels in his head began to turn. A yellow and black kwami could only mean one thing.

"Don't worry, she won't bite," Chloe teased. "Kawami are a race of magical creatures that grant people powers. I was heading downtown when I saw this jewelry box on the street. There was this hair clip with her inside. We made a deal. I get to be a superhero, and in exchange she teaches me about feelings and stuff."

Adrien looked at her a moment before mustering the strength to ask the question. "Superhero, as in Queen Bee?"

"Yeah, I'm just like Ladybug. Check this out. Pollen, Buzz on," she said, transforming into her the heroine, Queen Bee.

Adrien was taken aback watching his friend transform. Before he could get a word out, she ran up to him, giving him a big hug.

"I'm so glad you've heard of Queen Bee! I knew you were cool," she said, releasing him from the hug. "You can't believe how many people haven't heard of me yet. I've been fighting crime almost two months and I haven't even meet Ladybug yet."

"Yeah, well I saw the story about you taking down that villain Wordsmith," he said. A part of him was nervous. Chloe being a hero would either be really good or really bad; there was no in-between with this girl.

"Don't believe a single word that liar writes," she said defensively. "I've been trying so hard to help, but she has it out for me."

"So that's why you had to leave at the gala? You had to fight Wordsmith," he said. Adrien looked at Chloe; he looked at her for real for the first time in a long while. He hadn't seen her smile like that since he told her that he'd be going to the same school as her. Adrien took her hand and led her to the to the couch. He gave her an encouraging smile and asked. "So, Queen Bee, tell me about your daring exploits."

* * *

Marinette made her way through the halls of her school. It had been two days since Master Fu had arrived at her house asking for her to take down this other Miraculous holder. She had spent most of that time trying to figure out how to even track her down. All she had was a vague idea about who Queen Bee was and where she fought crime. Other then that, she was a total mystery. Entering the classroom, Marinette looked towards her friend Ayla. Ayla was practically a walking encyclopedia when it came to superheroes, but even she couldn't give her any leads. Resigning herself to her fate, Marinette walked past her friend and stood before Chloe. "So, you know about Queen Bee?" she mumbled.

Chloe turned towards her; the sneer on her face seemed extra dark today. "Yes, why do you care, loser? I thought you said she was a nobody?"

Marinette scowled. _Why did the only person who knew anything about this new hero have to be her?_ "The way you were talking about Queen Bee was so inspiring that I wanted to know about her," she said, faking a smile. "I mean, you made her seem really cool."

Chloe glared at her. The wheels in her head began to turn. Marinette guessed she was weighing the options of bragging about the new hero or telling her off."Okay, I'll tell you about Queen Bee, but I have a request."

"A request? What would you want? I'm not going to humiliate myself for you." Marinette said. Chloe's cruelty was legendary around the school; any request from the girl would definitely be horrible.

"Oh, Dupain-Cheng, you wound me so," she said in a singsong voice. "I just want your friend Ayla to write a blog post all about Queen Bee. Your her best friend, so you can get her to write a post about Queen Bee."

"That's it?" Of all the things she expected, the request to be helping someone else wasn't one of them. "You seem really into this new hero. What's up with that? I thought Ladybug is your favourite hero? And how do you know so much about her?" she asked.

"Ladybug is my favourite hero, but what fan of superheroes doesn't want heroes to team up? If I can get them to meet, that would be to die for," she said with stars in her eyes. "As for your other question: like I told you before, my daddy is the mayor. He gets updates on not just Queen Bee, but all of Paris' heroes."

Marinette didn't really know what to say about that. The thought about another hero helping would be cool, but Master Fu was pretty clear about bringing Queen Bee in. "I guess it would be cool seeing the two of them fighting together," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "So are you going to tell me about the Bee?"

"Fine, but I better see all the stuff I tell you about Queen Bee in that blog post," she said, pointing her finger at the girl. Chloe gestured to her right, offering her Sabrina's seat. The other girl bashfully took it, giving the red-haired girl an awkward smile and wave.

"Queen Bee has been a hero in Paris a few weeks after Ladybug and Chat Noir first showed up. She's been going around to the worst parts of the city and cleaning up the streets. She's got superstength, superspeed, a magical spinning top, and the power to immobilize her enemies."

"Yeah, I've read about that; she's the reason for that crime wave?" she said.

Chloe shot her a fierce glare. "Yes, but it's not her fault. Queen Bee is trying really hard to fight crime. It's not her fault that fighting crime causes more crime. Anyone would make that mistake. Now silence, before I decide you're not worth it."

"Yeah, well there still is one. Can you give me anything to work with?" she asked. So far, all Chloe had given her was nothing new. She knew about the damage, she knew about her powers, and she knew about how long Master Fu lost the Bee Miraculous.

"Work with? What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, getting right in her face.

"Oh you know, If I'm going to get Ayla to write a blog post about Queen Bee, getting a photo of her to post with it would be a really nice addition," she said, feigning innocence.

Chloe perked up at the sound of photo. "Well, if you all you want is a photo with her, there is a cafe she goes to before her patrols; Chez Michelle. She goes right before it closes and gets a coffee."

* * *

Adrien placed his bag on the back of his chair before he slumped into his chair. "Plagg, come on out."

The black catlike creature flew out of his pocket and took a seat on the books on his desk. "You're worried about Chloe, aren't you," he said while inspecting the cover of the book.

"Chloe's been my friend for as long as I can remember, but the thought of her being a hero isn't something I can see. It's really dangerous, and well..."

"She's as warm and approachable as an arctic cactus," Plagg said.

Adrien bristled at that comment. Chloe was a lot of things: energetic, passionate, and driven, but a superhero she was not. "I'm worried about her. Being a superhero is a big deal."

Plagg flew over to Adrien and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. If she gets out of hand, Pollen will take care of her. She has a habit of taking on tough cases like this."

Adrien's head shot up at that. "What do you mean by _take care of her_?"

 _Maybe giving a few days to think about Chloe and Pollen was a bad idea._

Plagg looked at him and sighed. "Pollen always chooses people with bad attitudes to be her Miraculous holders. She likes to change them for the better, but sometimes she can't change them, and then she puts a stop to them herself."

"And by stop them you mean..." Adrien asked, not willing to finish the question.

"Like you said, being a Miraculous holder is a big deal. Unlike Nooru, Pollen doesn't mess around. Pollen is the kwami of stillness; she watches and waits before attacking. She won't harm the girl physically. She'll just get her to feel so small and worthless that she'll give up the power herself," he said. He and the other kwamis use to joke that he was the most dangerous of them, but a part of them knew it was Pollen. There was power in restraint.

Adrien paled at what Plagg said. He rose to his feet, making his way to his window. "Great, my friend's got a psychopath for a kwami. Plagg we need..."

"Wait!" Plagg said, flying towards his master. "Pollen is dangerous, but she really does care about people and she does care about all of her previous masters. Whenever she's had to get them to give their Miraculous, it's never been easy for her. She must see something in your friend to make her her new holder, and I trust Pollen's judgement. If she thinks that Chloe can be a great hero, so do I."

"Yeah, but what if she can't?" Adrien asked. He knew that Chloe's bravado was a front. If Pollen tore her to pieces, he doubted he could put all the pieces back together.

Plagg looked at Adrien. Adrien had always seen the lighthearted cat creature as so youthful and full of life, but for a second he saw the centuries of life he's lived. "I can't promise you that your friend is one hundred percent safe with Pollen, but the big question is whether or not you think you friend can become a good person."

Adrien looked away from the kwami. He thought of everything Plagg said; he thought about the smile Choe had when she transformed; he thought of the little girl who played with him when he was young. Adrien sighed before turning away from the window and falling on his bed. 

* * *

Chloe paced along the rooftop. She kept looking down, waiting for Dupain-Cheng or her friend. She'd told that loser where to go and when she could meet Queen Bee, and she still was late. Chloe looked down at the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of either girl, but neither of them had shown up. Taking out her spinning top; she popped off the lid and checked the time. A part of her was tempted to call the girl, but she didn't know what name would appear on her Caller ID.

Chloe was startled when her top began to ring. "Hello?" she asked, unaware that her top could ever receive calls.

"Chloe, you have to go to school; there's a supervillain attacking!" Sabrina shrieked.

Chloe hung up her phone/top. Dupain-Cheng could wait; Paris needed her. Queen Bee raced across the rooftops towards the school. Her heart raced with joy. She was going to fight another villain. The last time she had made a few rookie mistakes, but overall she had done an amazing job fighting a villain one on one. The thought of beating up another villian put a smile on her face.

 _I wonder if I should change my scoring system? Supervillains should be worth more points then muggers. If supervillain fights were going to become my new normal, I should make the effort to factor that into my game._

Chloe leapt from the final building landing in her school's entrance. She kicked down her school's front door, and sprinted towards the sound of the noise. Making her way through the darkened halls of the school, she could hear voices talking. Chloe entered the large gymnasium, the lights blinding her temporarily. She squinted, trying to see the blurry figures. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

There she stood in all her glory, the Ladybug. The lights from the gym seemed to silhouette her in a golden halo. Her red suit with black spots seemed to glow. Chloe was so taken aback by her hero she didn't notice a figure trying to tackle her from the side.

Fortunately for her, she was saved by Chat Noir. The boy in the black catsuit hit the figure in the gut with his staff so hard that he flew into a group of young men who looked exactly the same.

"On your toes! This is going to be a long night, Queenie," he said flashing her a quick grin. "You need to _Bee_ careful."

Chloe didn't know what to say as she began to leap out of the way. She followed Chat Noir, watching his back as they fought copies. From what she gathered, it looked like one of the jocks from her school got akumatized and now had the power to make copies.

 _Great, the first villain I'm fighting with Ladybug, and I'm completely useless!_

She and Chat made their way over to Ladybug. Chloe took out her top and began to twirl it into an impromptu shield like Ladybug did with her yo-yo.

"Queen Bee?" Ladybug asked. Chloe's heart soared. Ladybug, Paris' number one hero, knew who she was.

Chloe nodded her head. She could feel the pit in her stomach grow. The pressure in her began to mount until she felt like she was going to explode. She need to say something to her hero.

"ILOVEYOU! I'm obsessed with you- Ithinkaboutyouallthetime!" she blurted out the blush clear on her face.

Ladybug looked at her, half-horrified, half-startled by her outburst; the yo-yo she'd been twirling as a shield stopped. Chat Noir had to save her from one of the clones breaking her out of her shock. "As much as my Ladybug appreciates your feelings, she's already got a paramour. We need a plan."

"Yeah, Chat's right. We need a plan, not about the paramour thing," Ladybug said, putting on her game face. "Any ideas?"

"His name is Louis he's mad that the track team doesn't have enough people willing to join this season. They aren't entering the relay race," Chat said. "Hey Bee, what are your powers?"

"Stillness; I can make things stop moving," she said to Chat before turning to Ladybug. "Just to set the record straight, I don't love-love you; I just admire you as a hero."

"Can you freeze all these people in place?" she asked hopefully.

Chloe winced. Letting down her hero felt like a punch to the gut. "Sorry. My power can only be used once."

"We can't fight this guy forever. We need a plan," she said.

"Lucky Charm?" Chat offered.

"I don't know, if things go south and we don't get the real Louis, I'd be out of commision," she said. The three of them were getting boxed in as the fighting continued. "Let's start by trying to figure out where the akuma could be hiding. At least that will give us a fighting chance."

"Louis is on the track team, so it should be in his baton," Chat said.

"I've got it!" Chloe said. "Chat Noir, if you plunge your staff into one of the walls, you could use it as a perch. While I keep the clones away from Ladybug, she uses her yo-yo to lasso the batons away from them while you destroy them," she said.

"M'ladybug?" Chat asked, glancing over at his partner.

"It's as good of a plan as we've got. I'll give you some room to get to a wall," she said, throwing her yo-yo in a huge sweeping motion, knocking down the clones.

Chat took off, pole vaulting himself clear of the small army. He buried his staff into the wall and observed the fight. Looking for anything that could help.

The two girls began their part of the plan. Queen Bee shifted from using the top as a shield to a mace, hitting everything not red and black in sight. She kept spinning around her idol as she worked.

Ladybug, for her part, leapt out of the way of Queen Bee's attacks, trying to get some space to operate. She had to remind herself that Queen Bee was still new at this and wasn't doing this on purpose, and that yelling at the girl would only make things worse. The two girls managed to work out a good rhythm as the fight dragged on.

The number of clones with batons were dwindling fast, but they still couldn't get the real one. They were starting to get exhausted.

"This isn't working," Ladybug said, tossing another baton at Chat Noir without even looking. "As long as he can make more clones it doesn't matter how many batons we destroy."

Chloe's muscles began to ache as the fighting dragged on. Her hair was matted, and sweat was starting to get in her eyes. "Well Ladybug, it was an honor to meet you; I'm just sad we didn't get to hang out together." Chloe looked over to where Chat was supposed to be and and her eyes widened in shock. "Chat's gone!" she yelled.

"They must've got him while we were distracted," Ladybug said, failing to keep composure. The thought that Hawk Moth might have already gotten his hands on one of their Miraculouses didn't even cross her mind as she focused on her missing partner.

Before Chloe could begin to scan the area, the clones began to run away. Without saying a word, both girls began to chase after them. The halls of the school were too narrow to swing through, so the girls began to run atop the heads of the clones.

The two leapt to the front of the line, where they found Louis running from Chat.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled. "Why are you chasing this one?"

"Worried, m'lady. I was watching the fight when I noticed this was the only one to hang back while the others fought. He was the only clone to be making clones," he said.

"So that's how you figured out he was the original," Ladybug said, running along her partner and tagalong. "You are sooo going to get it when this is over."

"We still need to lose the extras though."

Chloe smiled. Her plan might not have gone the way she expected, but this could be her time to shine. "Leave that to me."

Queen Bee stopped running and began to spin her top in another shield, this one large enough to block the entire hall and keep the clones away. "You guys go and save the day."

Ladybug and Chat Noir chased Louis through the halls of the school. They made their way from the back of the school to front doors, both of them noticed that one of the doors were smashed. Being out in the open again, Chat vaulted past the villain. "Going somewhere?" he said.

Louis raised his baton to hit Chat, but before he could, he was lassoed by Ladybug and disarmed of his baton. "Care to do the honors?" she asked Chat, throwing him the baton.

Chat cracked the baton over his knee releasing the akuma trapped inside, and Ladybug purified the butterfly watching it fly away.

"Pound it," they said in unison. They turned towards the school, ready to head in and deal with the new hero. Chat felt proud of Chloe for her first outing while Ladybug was beginning to be filled with dread.

 _This is not going to go easily._

"Chat, there's something I need to tell you about Queen Bee," she said, turning to her partner.

"What about her?" he asked. The tone in her voice said enough for him to guess he wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"Bee is..."

"That was awesome," Chloe said from the top of the stairs. "I came to warn you two that the clones ran off to find another way through, but you two saved the day."

"Yeah we did, thanks for helping," Ladybug said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Is something wrong?" Chat said.

Sure, Adrien had planned to have the two meet differently, but overall, this wasn't a bad first outing for his best female friend and his partner.

Ladybug looked to the ground, embarrassed by what she was going to say. "I need you to give me back your Miraculous," she said, heading up the stairs.

"What? Why? I helped you beat a villain," Chloe said, shocked about what her hero was saying.

"Yeah, about that. The Miraculous you had was stolen..."

"I didn't steal it!" Queen Bee shouted. "I found this weird box on the ground and inside was this magic hair clip and Pollen. We talked for a bit before she offered me the chance to be a hero."

"Ladybug, she did help us; I doubt she stole that clip," he said. While Adrien did not rule out the possibility of Chloe stealing something to get superpowers, he doubted she would even know what a Miraculous was or where to find one.

 _Heck, I don't even know where they all are_.

"I didn't say she did, I just said that the Miraculous was stolen," she said defensively. "Look, you seem like a nice person, but I've been asked to retrieve the Miraculous," she said.

"Why? I'm really good. I can be a really big help to you. Just give me a chance. Please..." Chloe pleaded. "C'mon, Ladybug, be cool."

Before Ladybug could respond, Chat asked."Who asked you to take back the Miraculous?"

"The man that gave Chat and I our Miraculouses. I meet him and he told me that he had been watching you, seeing how you used your powers, but the crime wave you caused was too much. You need to stop causing trouble," she said.

"A strange man met you and asked you to retrieve a Miraculous? What if that guy was Hawk Moth? What if he doesn't want us working together?" Chat asked, with Queen Bee nodding her head behind him.

"Getting us to fight each other would be pretty smart," Chloe said.

"It wasn't Hawk Moth. Tikki, my kwami, knew who he was and told me all about him," she said.

Chloe felt the blood in her run cold as it tore painfully through her body. Ladybug wanted to take away the best thing she had in her life. "You can't take her away. Pollen is my best friend; I can't lose her. I can't go back to being ordinary," she said, backing away.

"Calm down, Bee. Everything is going to be alright," Chat said, giving her a comforting smile. "I never met this guy before. I don't know if we can trust him, but I do know that I can trust you. Ladybug, why don't we give her a chance? I mean, I didn't have to pass a trial or go on a quest. I just got the power; there was no guarantee that I'd be a hero with it."

"Yeah Ladybug, give me a chance," she chirped in. "I swear you can count on me. The quirky Queen Bee can totally help. I'll literally do anything."

"You were given a chance by the guardian; and you've caused more harm than good. The only reason why I was told about you or what you've been doing is because I have to stop you. Give back the Miraculous," she said, holding out her hand. Marinette hated the look on the other girl's face, and couldn't meet her gaze as she was forced to destroy her life.

Chloe reached for the hair clip. She could feel warmth radiating off from the metal. It soothed her, filling her with power. Chloe took her hand off the clip, and Queen Bee gave Ladybug a glare so powerful the other girl took a step back. "I'm not giving up Pollen. If you want my Miraculous you're going to have to fight me for it!"

Chat stepped in between the two girls. "Wow. Let's all take a moment and-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as a beeping noise was heard from Ladybug.

"You used your power; I guess you're at your limit, eh Ladybug?" Queen Bee said. Taking advantage of the distraction, Queen Bee pulled Chat Noir towards her and used her venom to stun him. "Guess we'll have to finish this another day," she said, turning away from Ladybug and leaping to the rooftop.

* * *

Chat Noir paced along a rooftop until heard the distinct thud of of Ladybug landing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Finding food at this time of night wasn't easy," she said.

"Don't worry about it. We wouldn't want you to transform out in the open," he said, giving her a playful smile.

"Yeah, it's a shame she fought back. I really would have liked to have her join the team," she said, looking out into the city.

"Hey, before you mentioned the guy who gave us our powers. Do you think I can meet him? I have a few questions I want to ask him," he said.

"Sorry, it's not up to me to give away his identity," Ladybug said. This night was starting to wear on her as she kept having to play the bad guy.

Chat came up beside her, placed his arm on her, and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I understand. It would be pretty uncool if a superhero revealed someone's secret identity."

"Yeah. Now we have to deal with Hawk Moth and Queen Bee," she said. Just when she was getting used to being Ladybug, life throws her another hurdle.

Chat took his arm off her shoulder. "Yeah, about that," he said. Ladybug turned to face him; she gave him a questioning look daring him to explain himself. "It's not that I don't agree that she needs to stop fighting us, but I think we should give her a chance."

Marinette looked at her partner. "What? How could you possibly be on her side? She attacked you!" she said, practically yelling the last part.

"I know, but we were trying to take her Miraculous from her. I would have done the same thing in her position. If someone wanted to take Plagg from me, I'd freak out. Plus when she did stun me, she could have fought you when you were close to transforming back, and instead she left," he said. Adrien knew that had he not known that it was Chloe, he probably would have been on Ladybug's side. But he couldn't hurt his friend like that.

"This isn't like Hawk Moth trying to steal our Miraculouses; this is about someone who shouldn't have one having one."

Marinette hated herself for getting in a fight with Chat, but she had to do the right thing even if it felt wrong. "I don't want to do this, but it's our duty as Miraculous holders to keep them safe."

Adrien thought of the big goofy smile Chloe had yesterday. For once in a long time his friend was filled with this positive energy about doing the right thing.

"Ladybug, I had a talk with my kwami about Pollen. He told me that if Pollen wanted to leave her holder, she could. If that's true, that means she wants to be there. As far as I'm concerned, the kwamis get to decide where they want to go. If she wants to be with Queen Bee, then she can stay with her. If you can't accept that, then you can fight her for her Miraculous, but I won't help you."

"Chat, y-"

"I'm not changing my mind," he said before she could try."If she does something really bad, I'll help take her down, but otherwise I'm not budging."

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and latched it on to a building. "Are we still patrolling tomorrow?" she asked, glancing back to him.

"Yeah," he said as he watched her swing away. Chat groaned in frustration.

 _Why couldn't the girl he liked and his childhood friend get along?_

Just as he was starting to get the hang of this whole Chat Noir thing, a new problem came out of nowhere.

Chat made his way through the city. Chloe had used her power, and getting into a verbal fight with Ladybug would have been trying for the girl. It didn't surprise him at all when he spotted her spread out across her bed. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but no doubt it had to do with the perceived unfairness of the whole situation. Chat leapt onto her balcony and entered her room though the unlocked door.

"You know that was a dirty trick back there," he said, altering the girl to his presence.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" she said, glaring at him. For a moment she glanced at her dollhouse.

Chat Noir scowled at her. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're Queen Bee." Before she could lie, Chat interrupted her. "You're the mayor's daughter and the cause of a few akuma attacks. I've seen you enough times to tell it's you. Wearing a different outfit and hiding your cheekbones isn't a good disguise. If I saw Ladybug out of her costume I would be able to tell it's her."

"Pollen, buzz o-"

"I'm not here to fight," he said, raising his arms up defensively. "I came here to tell you, Ladybug and I got into a fight, verbally. I'm willing to give you one last chance, but if you give me a reason to worry, I will tell Ladybug who you are and where you live." Chat made his way to the balcony, ready to leave when he heard Chloe call out to him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there, and I'm sorry about stinging you," she said. Chat didn't say anything as he leapt off her balcony.

"Well, that could have gone better," Pollen said, flying out of her dollhouse.

Chloe sighed, falling back on to her bed. _Just when I was starting to get the hang of being Queen Bee things just have to get harder._ "I've got a lesson-of-the-day; don't meet your heroes. You know, when I thought about meeting Ladybug, accidentally telling her I love her, and attacking her partner was not what I had in mind."

"Of course, my Queen, but we have more pressing matters to deal with," Pollen said while flying into her master's view. "We need to act quickly."

"Oh? What more do we have to talk about?" Chloe asked. Her kwami wasn't really one to make decisions for them; Pollen had long ago settled into her adviser/teacher role over the past few weeks. Hearing her actually have a plan about how to fix this mess was interesting.

"Hearing the other Miraculous holders threaten your place as my queen isn't something I will abide by. They nor the old man playing guardian have the right to decide whether or not I return to my home. If you are ever going to stop being my queen, it's going to be because of your actions."

Chloe perked up hearing her friend say that about her. She began to get excited that Pollen was willing to fight for their partnership. "So what exactly do you have in mind?" she asked.

"It's time I stop letting you play hero, and it's time for me to teach you how to be Queen Bee. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be teaching you how to fight."


End file.
